Cecilia
Cecilia is a contestant from Survivor: Micronesia, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: India. Survivor: Micronesia Cecilia began Survivor: Micronesia on the orange Airai tribe, originally labelled the 'Fans'. At the beginning of the game, the women held the majority and with the help of Tristan, they voted out Zac at the first tribal council. At their second loss, the women blindsided Tristan and he was sent home. At the tribe switch, Cecilia was switched to the purple Malakal tribe along with original members, Gloss, Belle and Lily. At the tribes first loss, the original Palau members of Xenia, Ricardo and Wyatt stuck together and with the help of Cecilia, they voted out Lily. Malakal won two of the four immunity challenges and were at an advantage with the unfortunate evacuation of Kaylee. On Day 19, both tribes had to send someone home. The tight foursome banded together once more and voted off Belle. Cecilia was then able to make it to the merge with her new alliance from Malakal. At the first tribal council, the five-some voted out Gloss. The alliance began to show cracks and Arthur was voted out. At the next tribal council, the majority of the tribe banded together and planned on blindsiding Xenia. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Rachel was voted out. After that vote, Cecilia, Xenia and Jaclyn made a tight alliance. Together, they voted out Katniss, Wyatt, Ricardo and Emma. By the Final Four, Cecilia and Xenia decided they wanted to go to the Final Tribal Council with each other and made a Final Two deal. At tribal council, the duo and Brendan blindsided Jaclyn. Cecilia then won the final immunity challenge. Knowing that the votes might be close between the two, Cecilia had to blindside Xenia to secure the win. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury respected Cecilia's brutal move and believed she played a better game than Brendan. She was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning all nine jury votes from Gloss, Arthur, Rachel, Katniss, Wyatt, Ricardo, Emma, Jaclyn and Xenia. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Cecilia then competed on Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking Medical Evacuation, the Upolu tribe lost two tribal councils and voted out strong female competitors, Danielle and Lana. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, winning the next three challenges. When they lost the next challenges, Karina was voted out for being lazy, Dave was sent home for his lack of gameplay and Peighton was voted out for being one of the only women left. At this point, Cecilia made the merge. The original Savaii tribe banded together, whereas Upolu wanted to go their separate ways. Lana and Gabriel were the first to be sent to Redemption Island, followed shortly by Cecilia. In her first duel, she competed against Lana, Gabriel and Joe where the first two to finish would continue, with Cecilia being one of them. At the final duel of the season, Cecilia was not able to make it back into the game and became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India Cecilia, along with the former Sole Survivors then competed in Survivor: India and she was originally placed on the purple Vishnu tribe. She formed an alliance early on with Karleigh, Katie, Grayson and Harry. At the first loss, the alliance came together and voted out Natalia before unanimously sending home Joe. At the tribe dissolve, Cecilia remained on Vishnu along with her original members Nick and Grayson. Cecilia voted with the majority in voting out Darcy when they lost their first immunity challenge. At this point, the castaways who were not originally on Shiva banded together to form an alliance. This caused the consecutive eliminations of Blue Jay, Jen and Alexys, to which Cecilia helped vote out Alexys. At their next loss, Bianca could sense Cecilia wanting to play with the other tribe. When they lost the next immunity challenge, Bianca and her small alliance voted out Cecilia after 19 days. Voting History Trivia *Cecilia is the second Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. She followed Jon from Survivor: Palau and would later be followed by Nick from Survivor: Guatemala, Joe from Survivor: Samoa, Jen from Survivor: South Pacific, Bianca from Survivor: Caramoan and India from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Cecilia holds the record for the Sole Survivor with the most jury votes towards her, with 9. *She is the highest ranking member of the Airai tribe. Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways